Sunshine in a Blizzard
by pinkspeedstar
Summary: "You're there in the midst of the storm, reaching out to me and holding my hand tightly; I should know better than to think this way, but I know that you'll never let me go." #1 - Steven wakes in the hospital after battling the Blood Breed in the subway terminal to a very cute Klaus, holding his hand as he sleeps at his bedside.


"Ergh…" Steven groans and opens one of his eyes with a wince. "Where am I?"

No setting could be more familiar to any member of Libra: white walls, soft fluorescent lights overhead, and the faint smell of disinfectant. Steven smiles in spite of himself and his predicament.

"I'm lucky to be alive," he mutters and tries moving his hand. "Huh?"

Something large and immovable pins Steven's hand to the mattress, and as he turns his head to see what, his eyes widen.

"Klaus?"

It shouldn't surprise him as much as it does, but seeing the Libra's lion so tame and peaceful always delivers a shock to _anyone's_ system. His glasses lay on the side table near the bed and his hand clutches Steven's tightly as he sleeps.

"You big lug," whispers Steven with a chuckle after, "staying the entire night with me, you're hopeless." He grasps Klaus's big hand and pulls it closer to his cheek, sighing.

"Hnn…" Klaus stirs after a few brushes against his fingers. "Steven?!" He sits up so quickly that his neck pops and his shoulders crackle from sitting in the chair too long. "How long have you been awake?"

Steven grins. "Only for a few minutes."

"How do you feel? Any better?" Klaus presses and rolls his shoulders again with a grunt. "You had us all worried…K.K woke up hours ago, but you just kept sleeping. I thought – "

"Whoa. Slow down, Klaus." Steven brushes the man's cheek as Klaus lifts his hand. "Your face is all damp…"

Color floods the larger man's cheeks. "I, um…That is, I…" He clears his throat with a gruff 'harrrumph' and leans down to caress Steven's bandaged knuckles. "Ahh, I tend to get carried away sometimes when you're involved. You know that."

Normally, Steven replies with 'it's all in the line of duty' or 'it's just an occupational hazard,' but Klaus always receives a response more emotional than other members of the team. He sees right through the phony ones, so there's really no point in pussyfooting around with him.

"I'm _still_ working on convincing myself that someone thinks I'm worth the risks you take," he murmurs at length and tries to sit up on his elbow. "I know you have a big heart, Klaus, but I'm also aware of the special treatment you show me."

At that admission, Klaus smiles. "You're more than just my right hand or ally, Steven. I care a great deal for you." His free hand winds its way through unruly wisps of hair and settles on the back of Steven's head. "Steven, I…! You're crying…"

"What?" Steven blinks back moisture and paws beneath his eye. "Holy shit…"

"Are you in pain? Perhaps I should call the doctor and…Steven?"

"Don't, I'm fine…" Steven reassures him with a weary smile, gripping Klaus's arm. Tears fall from his eyes more rapidly now and he chokes back a laugh. "There is something you could do for me, though."

Klaus moves without being told, taking the other man into his embrace and holding him close against his chest. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

Steven hums into the crook of Klaus's neck, "I can't remember the last good cry I had, actually. Hah."

"Well, cry as much as you like, then. Let it all out while it's just the two of us," whispers Klaus into Steven's hair, tracing circles over his back. The man in his arms shivers and trembles, and he feels compelled to hold him tighter. "You'll be all right."

"N-Not with you holding me so tightly," grunts Steven as he pulls back a little. "Heh. Sorry, big guy, but you have a hell of a grip. Ease up around my ribs, okay? They're already sore as is."

Klaus grins sheepishly and loosens his hold considerably. "I apologize."

"Do you want to make it up to me?" Steven's smile takes a mischievous upturn and he tugs on Klaus's tie so that he has to bend down. "What's that look for? All I want is a kiss."

"I find that hard to believe," Klaus says with a smile still, leaning in to kiss Steven. "And just in case you do get any ideas, the doctor said to limit your movements until tomorrow afternoon at least. You need to heal."

"Killjoy." Steven lifts himself off the bed with every ounce of strength left to him and kisses Klaus full in the mouth, sliding off the mattress and into his lap some. "Hnm…I suppose I am a little tried, though. Why not help me out?"

Klaus shakes his head and chuckles. "I shouldn't be indulging you," he objects, "but I can't refuse you, either. You use that to your advantage, no doubt."

"You just figured that out?" Steven whispers with a wicked grin and cranes his head back as Klaus kisses gently along his neck. "Hmm. You're slower on the uptake than usual."

"I could stop at any time, though," Klaus threatens with a little grin and pulls away again. "All we're doing tonight is kissing, understand? I don't want to injure you any further."

Steven sighs and pulls himself off the bed completely to settle in Klaus's lap. "You _are_ the boss."


End file.
